zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Fahrenheit
:Chinese: 飛輪海 :Pinyin: Fei Lun Hai Fahrenheit is a real-life popular music band whose popularity spread all over the world of entertainment and is now one of the most famous bands in Asia. They are managed by Jerry Fen's Comic Productions Co., Ltd. and records albums with HIM International Music. They are also managed by WOW Music in Hong Kong. Fahrenheit are often associated with their seniors, S.H.E. Members *'Jiro Wang' - First member *'Aaron Yan' - Second and youngest member *'Calvin Chen' - Third member *'Wu Chun' - Final and oldest member Biography Derived from the definition of Fahrenheit, each of the four members represents a season or temperature that corresponds with their different personalities. Calvin Chen represents spring, warm; Jiro Wang represents summer, hot; Wu Chun represents autumn, cool; and lastly, Aaron Yan represents winter, cold. Each of the four members also has his respective temperature represented on the Fahrenheit scale: Calvin Chen is at 77 degrees, Jiro Wang is at 95 degrees, Wu Chun is at 59 degrees, and Aaron Yan is at 41 degrees. Each of their temperatures are separated by 18 degrees. Although unstable at first, Fahrenheit first gained minor recognition around late 2005 when their first altogether series, KO One, was broadcast on television in Taiwan. Because it felt awkward to have only three members in a boy band, Wu Chun joined the group later in late 2005. On December 28, 2005, Fahrenheit officially became a vocal quartet boy band. Musical career Before Fahrenheit released their first album on 15th September 2006, they gained minor attention as singers from contributing in several Taiwanese drama soundtracks. Their popularity immediately rose after the soundtracks were released, but was only limited to Taiwan and Mainland China. After their first album was released, their fan base had extended to Hong Kong, Singapore, Malaysia, Japan, Philippines, Indonesia and the rest of Southeast Asia . Overseas fans such as from North America and Europe are also getting more familiar with them. As soon as announcements for their debut album pre-order was released on August 30, 2006, the album broke past 10,000 copies. After its release in September 15, 2006, the album entered the G-music charts and was ranked #2. It was less than 1% below Jay Chou's Still Fantasy album, which came out two weeks prior to the release. Fahrenheit's album sold passed an impressive 80,000 copies in Taiwan within the first month. Ultimately on the G-music Mandarin Charts their album was ranked 11th for the top 20 of 2006 and stayed in the charts for 17 weeks. Their primary song, or zhuda ( ) song, "I Have My Youth" (我有我的Young Wo You Wo De Young) was on Hong Kong's Global Rhythm List as the Top 16th song for weeks. Their duet with Hebe of girl group S.H.E also won them several popular awards. Fahrenheit was also the first new foreign boy band to have won third place for Best Group at Hong Kong's TVB8 Awards. Although unable to defeat their seniors S.H.E and Twins, who had won first place and second place respectively, they have beaten Hong Kong's local boy bands such as Sun Boy'z and Soler. In less than a year, Fahrenheit has already won eight awards. Despite the outburst of winning multiple awards, there had been debates where fans disagreed with the awards that they have won. The most debated topic was when Fahrenheit won HITO Music Awards 2007's Best Male Group award, arguing that Fahrenheit is too inexperienced to have won the award. Popularity and success With the help of starring in popular dramas, Fahrenheit has been the fastest moving boy band and has quickly gained their status as one of the top boy bands of the year in Taiwan. Within a year, they had already debuted in over 30 different magazine covers all over Asia. They make frequent appearances in Taiwan's Play and Color magazine covers. After their predecessors F4, they are the second Taiwanese boy band to hold a concert in Indonesia with only just one album released. They already held two mini concerts: one in Medan, North Sumatra, Indonesia on March 31 and one in Tsim Sha Tsui, Hong Kong on April 19. Also, they held 2 concerts sponsored by Watsons Water at the end of September 2007: one in Hongkong on September 28, 2007 and one in Guangzhou on September 29, 2007. Fahrenheit attended to an opening ceremony for their new music label in Hong Kong, WOW Music, at Times Square, Hong Kong, on April 19, 2007, the same evening where they held their mini concert in Tsim Sha Tsui, Hong Kong. They also attended with fellow label mate Tank as well as with other popular artists like Candy Lo and Mavis Fan. More than a thousand fans showed up at the mall, the majority being Fahrenheit's fans. There were fans who faced danger and climbed on roofs, cars, narrow roads, etc. to catch a glimpse of them. Some fans also fainted and were stepped on due to the number of people. Over fifty security guards and ten policemen had to appear at the venue to protect Fahrenheit as well as the other artists. There were also some fans who rented vans to chase after Fahrenheit's vans. Some fans also became victims of car accidents because of this. At their mini concert in Hard Rock Cafe, the organizers had to cut down Fahrenheit's performance because the fans were going overboard and out of control. Fahrenheit expressed that they do not want their fans to do anything dangerous. Fahrenheit's company explained that if fans do not correct this behavior they will cut some of Fahrenheit's future trips to Hong Kong. Major concerts Ever since Fahrenheit's meteoric rise to stardom, HIM has been giving quite a bit exposure for Fahrenheit, such as promoting the group in two of S.H.E's major concerts in Taipei, Singapore and Malaysia where they were seen performing their duet with Hebe as well as their own songs. Ever since their exposure had hit the Hong Kong market their company does not want to miss this chance for more promotion for the group and is currently organizing Fahrenheit's first major concert in Hong Kong in September at the HKCEC. It was reported that they are originally going to hold a concert in Hong Kong's renowned coliseum, Hong Kong Coliseum, but because all of the performances slots are full, they have to move their concert to a different venue. The director of WOW Music expressed that Fahrenheit is currently slated for performing in the HKCEC for two to three nights. In the winter of 2008 they will debut in the Hong Kong Coliseum. As part of their All-Asia Concert. During their All-Asia press conference for the release of their second album in Hong Kong, it was revealed that plans for the All-Asia Concert were in the works. Confirmed concert stops include Taiwan, Hong Kong, Singapore and Malaysia. Towards the end of October, Fahrenheit had some concert stops in Mainland China and about a week later, they had a several more concerts in China with S.H.E for their Mengniu Promotion-type concert. Musical style Fahrenheit's songs mainly fall into the bubblegum pop and pop ballad category. However, songs like "Teachable Child" (孺子可教 Ru Zi Ke Jiao) and "Love's Arrived" (愛到 Ai Dao) are intended for a light R&B approach. Songs similar to "The Secret of Immortality" (不死之謎 Bu Si Zhi Mi) and "Superb" (出神入化 Chu Shen Ru Hua) are leaning toward the pop rock and rap genre, where they displayed their ability to rap and harmonize well. Their much anticipated second album, Two-sided Fahrenheit, was released on January 4, 2008. The new album saw the four employ more advanced harmonizing techniques as well as some progression from bubblegum pop to more mature ballads, such as "Ten Thousand Joys" (一萬個快樂 Yi Wan Ge Kuai Le). Nonetheless, the band's youthful energy was retained in songs such as the opening song for the drama Romantic Princess - "New Home" (新窝 Xin Wo)， which is a duet by Fahrenheit and their seniors S.H.E. On the album "Little VIP" (小小大人物 Xiao Xiao Da Ren Wu) is the Disney theme song for 2008. Often criticized for the lack of character in their music, Fahrenheit finally moved towards carving a more distinct musical style with their third album, Love You More & More (越來越愛 Yue Lai Yue Ai) which features a new maturity that is brought out by rock ballads like the main track, "Lonesome Sprint" (寂寞暴走 Ji Mo Bao Zou) and "Stay With Me" (留下來 Liu Xia Lai)， of which the latter was written by Monster, the lead guitarist of popular Taiwanese band, Mayday. The album also features "Artery" (動脈 Dong Mai), theme song of The Clue Collector (霹靂MIT), "Shining Star" (恒星 Heng Xing)， theme song of Rolling Love (翻滾吧！蛋炒飯) and the ending song of upcoming drama Superstar Express (愛就宅一起) featuring Jiro and Rainie Yang, "The Love of Silence" (默默 Mo Mo). The album is completed by slower ballads that showcases the quartet's improved vocals and chemistry in harmonization. Film career Similar to their seniors F4, each member of Fahrenheit has first gained recognition in participating in certain idol dramas. The other members of Fahrenheit were also busy with their own filming commitments. Following the success of KO One is its sequel, The X-Family (終極一家). Jiro, Aaron and Calvin reprised their roles as Da Dong, Xiao Yu and Ya Se Wang respectively whilst taking on new roles in this new drama set in a separate dimension. Wu guest-starred and only appeared in the last two episodes of the 55-episode long drama. The drama has since enjoyed a full run on GTV, showing every Monday to Friday, and has recently concluded. Its popularity led to a slew of follow ups, including an online game as well as an original soundtrack that was promoted in numerous Asian countries. Jiro Jiro Wang was the first discovered among the four, appearing as a small character in The Pawnshop No. 8 and a supporting role in It Started With a Kiss as Ah Jin. Closely tracing his popularity that It Started With a Kiss has given him, his company decided to give him the lead role for KO One as well as Calvin Chen and Aaron Yan for they were discovered around that same time. After KO One aired, HIM International Music decided that it was time for Fahrenheit to release their first studio album to fulfill fans' requests. Wang and Yan reprised their roles in It Started With a Kiss's sequel, They Kiss Again. Also Jiro Wang and Wu Chun starred in the Taiwanese TV series Hana Kimi. Jiro Wang has finished filming GTV drama, Rolling Love (翻滾吧！蛋炒飯) and ToGetHer with Rainie Yang and George Hu. After the company's multiple postpones of filming drama Momo Love, Aaron, who was initially the supposed main lead, was replaced with Jiro instead. Also, three out of four members are make special appearances in the threequel of the series KO One and The X-Family; K.O.3an Guo. Chun Wu Chun, however, was heading toward a different road. The last to join Fahrenheit, Wu starred in a separate drama with Ariel Lin, a manga-based drama titled Tokyo Juliet. Following the success Tokyo Juliet has brought him, he was soon chosen to star in Hanazakarino Kimitachihe (Hana-Kimi) along with fellow band member Wang and S.H.E member Ella. Wu also guest starred in KO One, but had a very short appearance. Chun also stars in the drama Romantic Princess as well as Calvin Chen Hana-Kimi's pilot episode started off strong, posting a rating of 3.05 Until the premiere of Show Luo and Barbie Xu's Corner With Love, Hana-Kimi was the ratings king in its time slot. Barbie Xu bet that Corner With Love's first episode would reach a ratings zenith of 2.9; however, she was off by quite a bit, as Corner wound up with a mere 2.81, peaking at around 3.25. Corner With Love proved to be no match for Hana-Kimi in subsequent episodes, as the latter drama's ratings broke 5.0 by its twelfth episode. Ratings-wise, Hana-Kimi was dominant for each of its 15 episodes, ending off with a finale that averaged around 5.98. In light of Hana-Kimi 's success, reports claimed that Selina and Wu would be acting in the sequel to It Started With a Kiss as a couple. However, the director of the sequel stepped out and rebunked the rumor. Another report claimed that Wu is currently preparing for a new drama directed by actor/director Stephen Chow.15 On April 27, 2007, the media announced that Alex Fong will take Wu's place in the new Hong Kong film, Bathing Beauty (出水芙蓉).16 However reports claiming a future project with Chow is still unconfirmed. Wu is involved in yet another idol drama, Hot Shot （篮球火）, acting alongside established artists, Show Luo (Alan Luo) and Jerry Yan. On March 17 2008, a press conference was held to announce that Wu will be filming a movie, Butterfly Lovers (武俠梁祝) with Charlene Choi, the other half of popular Hong Kong group, Twins. Aaron After being cast as second male lead for a few of his drama series, the youngest member of Fahrenheit Aaron Yan finally stars as the main lead in the GTV drama Mysterious Incredible Terminator (霹靂MIT). Aaron Yan was contracted to star in another upcoming drama, Momo Love, alongside his co star of Mysterious Incredible Terminator, Gui Gui. Filming began for the show, but was put on hold due to Fahrenheit's album promotion. The show is scheduled for a 2009 release, but due to Aaron's company only wants him to take part of one drama, his role in Momo Love was given to Jiro Wang and Gui Gui's part was given to actress Cyndi Wang. Currently, Aaron is filming a series called Love Buffet (愛似百匯) with Calvin as a second male lead, who will also be a part of Momo Love. Also, three out of four members are make special appearances in the threequel of the series KO One and The X-Family; K.O.3an Guo. Calvin Calvin is involved in most dramas involving his teammates, such as KO One, The X-Family, and Romantic Princess as main leads, and K.O.3an Guo as a special guest, however, he has yet to star as a first main lead in any drama. Currently, he is filming Love Buffet with Aaron and Momo Love with Jiro. Trivia *Duan Chang Ren had once suggested to Wang Da Dong, Wang Ya Se and Ding Xiao Yu to, along with Tian Hong Guang, form a music band named Fahrenheit (飛輪海) so that their fans could protect them from the Martial Arts Syndicate. *Danson Tang was initially mistaken to be a member of the band, because of his involvement with the band while Wu Chun was still impopular at the time. Category:Groups Category:Musicians Category:Actors Category:KO One cast Category:The X-Family cast Category:K.O.3an Guo cast